TDROTI Episode 10: Up, Up
Chris: pervious episode of Total Drama, our campers had a race challenge around the island and had to spray paint their names and well let's say that the challenge didn't go so well for some people. Scott won and he had to choose Mike out, who will go home tonight? Find out right now on Total, Drama, Revenge Of The Island! Theme Song Eve: final 5 Dirge: I know it's us 3 against them 2 Scott: oh like we didn't hear that Proton: watch you're back, you are out numbered Brutus: but me and Scott are stronger Eve: we don't care, we will stand a chance Scott: in you're dreams Scott and Brutus laugh and walk out of the cabin Proton: ok, this challenge we help each other, agreed? Dirge: sounds good to me Eve: same here Chris: come outside everyone it's challenge time! The air horn sounds and a giant roar comes from the forest Eve: uh oh Dirge: that didn't sound good The campers go to the campfire pit Chris: today's challenge will be, let's say dangerous Scott: oh and like the others weren't? Chris: quiet dummy, anyways todays will be even more brutal, you will be building flying things Brutus: things.... Chris: will you all shut up for a minute please, you will be using those supplies over there He points to a giant garbage supplies Scott: this looks pointless Chris: and original contestant Benny will be helping Benny: I will be? Chris: yep Brutus: weakling Benny: what do I need to do then? Chris: you need to take that blimp and see whoever can reach you first Benny: that's it? Chris: yeparooski Scott: yeparooski (pfft) Confessional Scott: Chris says the dumbest things ever End of confessional Chris: so I say you should begin! Benny runs into the blimp and it flies off Benny: where do I go Chris?! Chris: wherever you want loser Benny: I am not a loser, take that back! Chris: nah why should I? Benny: whatever Brutus: I got this Scott: look you and me work together ok? Brutus: sounds good Eve: they are teaming up! Dirge: so, we do the same thing! Proton: but they are clearly stronger Dirge: and, that won't make a difference Proton: hopefully Eve: we can do this look, lets make like a, ugh I don't know Scott: they are so confused, it's so funny Brutus: it is, very haha Chris: come on stop chatting Scott: OK FINE! He throws a metal piece and it hits Chris in the head Chris: SERIOUSLY SCOTT Scott: oops sorry man, hehe not Brutus: nice one Scott: thanks Dirge: is there like a fan or something here Proton: here is one She gives it to him and Dirge puts it on top of the metal bar Dirge: let's roll guys Eve: um Dirge: oh sorry The 3 of them get on and it flies into the air Dirge: here we come Benny Brutus: HERE SCOTT TAKE THESE He throws wings at him Scott: what the heck do I do with these Brutus: fly! Scott: OH WELL I AM SORRY He starts flapping and he flies in the air Scott: I AM A DOG SO I CAN'T DO THIS FOR LONG Chris: I enjoy this Confessional Brutus: how stupid is Scott? End Eve: hey we are catching up! Dirge: only if this thing would go faster Eve: OH NO LOOK AT BRUTUS! Brutus: I GOT A FAN Scott: HOW IS IT WORKING? Brutus: how should I know Brutus flies closer to Benny Benny: oh no please don't hurt me Brutus lets go of it and lands in the blimp and the fan hits Scott Scott: SERIOUSLY! He starts falling Dirge: here help me get close to it Proton: how? Dirge: throw me Eve: uh are you crazy? Dirge: just do it! Confessional Eve: Dirge is crazy, I don't know what goes through his head End Dirge: COME ON Eve grabs him and throws him at the blimp Dirge: THANKS! He grabs it and runs to Benny Benny: HERE TAKE IT! He throws it and Brutus grabs it Brutus: thanks idiot Benny: I meant to give it to him Dirge: GIVE IT He jumps onto Brutus Brutus: get off me weirdo He kicks Dirge off Dirge: THAT DOES IT! He kicks Brutus and he falls out of the blimp Benny: oh crap dude The blimps engine explodes and it starts going down Benny: WE NEED PARACHUTES Dirge: where are they? Benny: I DONT KNOW! He runs over to a box Dirge: here take one He throws one Benny: hehe thanks They both jump out Eve: DIRGE! Brutus hits the ground Brutus: did I win Chris?!?! Chris: ouch you are severly injured buddy Brutus: I am a ok Dirge lands ontop of him and so does Benny Benny: thanks for breaking my fall sort of Dirge: yeah Brutus: I don't feel good Chris: and it seems Brutus has won! Brutus: yay! Chris: tonight there will be voting Scott: uh oh They all go to the campfire Chris: when I call you're name you get a marshmallow Scott: like every day Chris: Scott and Dirge They both go up Proton: wait what Dirge: I thought.... Chris: and the final marshmallow goes to ... ... ... ... ... Chris: Proton Eve: WHAT!?! Proton: no way! Brutus: hahaha Scott: nice work Chris: Brutus got to choose out Eve: not fair She gets on the catapult Chris: ok well see ya Proton: I will win for you Eve: please do so She gets flung Chris: and we are down to our final 4 Scott: that's good Chris: who will go home next time on Total Drama Revenge Of The Island! Category:TDROTI Episodes